


A Light That Follows

by an_endeavor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Season/Series 03, fitzsimmons experiment, it lights up with mays touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_endeavor/pseuds/an_endeavor
Summary: May and Coulson are amused to see FitzSimmons notice a strange quirk about Phil's prosthetic that involves May.





	A Light That Follows

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the way Melinda's touch left light trails when she felt his prosthetic. I know the whole his hand lights up has been done before but I wanted to put my twist on it. They are in an established relationship in this fic.

“Did you program his hand to do that? ” Jemma whispered to Fitz, leaning in conspiratorially.

“Did I do what?”

“Program a luminary sensory response to touch.” Simmons bumped his shoulder and nodded her head towards Coulson and May. They were reading over a shared file, May leaning slightly against Coulson’s shoulder to read the file in his hands. Any time her hand bumped or brushed over his prosthetic one, a light trail would follow where she had just touched. 

“I programmed it to respond like a normal hand would but I’m not sure why it’s lighting up. It must be a sensation or an impulse thing.”

“Fitz, do you think it’s because it’s May doing it?”

“Why would that make a differen- oh.” He stopped himself short, finally connecting the dots of what Jemma was implying. “Well that would certainly be interesting. We would need to test it.” 

“Go hand him another file and brush his hand to see if it lights up.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because it’s your project.” Jemma responded as if it was because it was the obvious thing to do and not because she didn’t want to be the one to do it. 

“Fine.” Fitz sighed, plucking a file of the desk with a resigned sort of acceptance.

He walked over and handed them the file, stuttering through an excuse of what it was, and made a very poor attempt at secretly bumping his hand. Noting that it didn’t light up at his touch. Also noting the strange look May and Coulson shared between each other at the peculiarity of the situation. 

“Yeah, so, it didn’t light up.” He whispered once he made his way back to Simmons, still radiating the awkwardness that Simmons had just observed from afar, a hint of intrigue waiting patiently underneath. 

“Aw, his prosthetic is responding like his neurons would respond if his hand was still there. Just a more literal interpretation of an electric impulse. That’s so romantic.” Jemma gushed over their new discovery. Coulson and May were always so quiet about their relationship that Jemma found any evidence of it existing to be a worthy note and she found herself almost giddy with excitement to tell Daisy about it later.

\-----

“How long are you going to keep doing that?” Phil asked, opening his eyes to squint at the dim light. He had been trying to get to sleep for the past ten minutes but the darkness was disrupted at various intervals within that time. It was Melinda creating temporary trails of light every time she stroked her fingers over his prosthetic arm. She just shrugged her shoulders, the light from his arm allowing him to see the content smile on her face.

“Did you realize it only lights up when I touch it? Fitz and Simmons’ not so subtle experiment proved that today.” 

“You caught that too, huh?” They shared a laugh at Fitz trying to touch his hand without it being awkward and making it worse for himself in the process. It was all they could do not to crack a smile when their eyes met while Fitz and Simmons executed their test earlier that day.

“If you keep doing that, you’re gonna wear out the charge.” Phil commented after a while, giving up on the idea that Melinda would get bored and quit. He knew she could play the long game of trying to get a reaction out of him for her own amusement. 

“Shouldn’t you be charging it while you sleep anyway?” She countered easily. 

“A charge lasts a while. Besides, what if someone breaks in and I only have one hand to work with?”

“Then I’ll protect you,” she teased with a serious undertone, kissing his fingers and chuckling when they lit up a little brighter than usual. 

“Fine,” he sighed, moving to remove his arm and charge it on the nightstand, “but I’m only doing it so I can sleep in peace.” 

She let out an amused chuckle and smiled as she hugged him closer once he settled back into place, completely unphased by the state of his arm, or rather the lack thereof. He loved that about Melinda, her ability to downplay anything without discounting how he felt. It made the transition a little less weird and he was grateful, both for her understanding and finally being able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I went MIA for a while. I was feeling eh about my writing and got busy with other stuff so I decided to take a break. I think I'm back now so heres a little something for now. Hope you like it!


End file.
